The Big Party
by Ben Adams
Summary: it's about a man called Ben who's got a girlfriend called vicki and her birthday was coming up and him and his friends done something which was the night to remember for her


**The Big Party**

**Characters:**

**Ben Adams aka Elwood Blues**

**Sam Bradshaw aka Joliet Jake**

**Olivia Summers on Drums**

**Alex Hoggett on Guitar**

**Jon Hoggett on Guitar**

**Max Adams-Tyson**

**Ruth Wiggins on Saxophone**

**Tom Hipperson on Trombone**

**George Steel on Trumpet**

**Jove Adams Tyson on Keyboards**

**Felicity Hoggett on Back up vocalists**

**Anne-Marie on Back up vocalists**

**Sinead Mallen on Back up vocalists**

**Ciara Cripps on Back up vocalists**

**Phil Kendrick introduces the band**

**Scene 1: My home**

My names Ben Adams and I'm 20 years old.

I have a girlfriend called Vicki Marie Trunks and I've been invited to her 18th birthday soon.

My whole plan is to get all my friends together by getting a band together temporally unless if some random person is interested in us.

Mobile ringing

Ben: Hello?

Vicki: Ello sugarplum.

Ben: Hey babe.

Vicki: I can't wait for my 18th birthday.

Ben: Same with me.

Vicki: What we gonna do?

I couldn't think of a reply to say because it might spoil it.

Ben: It's a surprise sugarplum.

Vicki: Aww bless ya.

That saved my skin.

Vicki: I can't wait to see it.

Ben: I'm sure you'll love it.

Vicki: I'm off to work now sugarplum.

Ben: Ok love you babes.

Mobile hung-up

Then I picked my phone up again.

I decided to ring up my friends.

Sam: Hello?

Ben: Yo.

Sam: Sup?

Ben: A word with you and the rest of the guys.

Sam: What about?

Ben: Meet me at Windmill Inn at Upminster.

Sam: Ok dude.

Windmill Inn is a pub where I and my mates hang about.

**Scene 2: Windmill Inn, Upminster**

My friends took there timing.

Sam: Sup.

Ben: Come inside for a beer then I'll discuss it with you.

**Scene 3: Inside the pub**

Felicity: What's the news poppet?

Ben: Well it's my girlfriends 18th birthday soon.

Jon: And?

Ben: Well I'm planning on us lot getting a band together.

Alex: You are joking aren't you?

Ben: Why?

Anne: We don't tour.

Ben: That's not the point.

Sam: Let Ben explain.

Ben: Vicki loves 'The Blues Brothers' and I was planning on us lot to do the act.

Sam: I'm up for it.

Olivia: I've always wanted to go on drums again.

Sam: I get to be Jake right?

Ben: Yup.

Sam: You're Elwood?

Ben: That's it.

Alex: Let's go to my garage.

Ben: Why?

Alex: I keep all my stuff for concerts.

Ben: What about the black suits, black hats and black shades?

Sam: I got them don't worry.

Jon: You'll need this Elwood.

Jon gave me an instrument called Harmonica.

Ben: Sik.

Alex: Fit?

Ben: Let's rock.

**Scene 4: Hoggett Garage**

Ben: All got shades?

Friends: Yeah.

Ben: Excellent.

Alex: Let's start.

We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me them, everybody, everybody.

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fire

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you

You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you...

Ben: Think she'll love that song.

Sam: Absolutely.

Hey!

Well my temperature's rising and my feet on the floor  
Twenty people rockin' and there wanna go more  
Let me in baby, I don't know what you've got  
but you'd better take it easy, this place is hot

So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta

Gimme some lovin' (Gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin' (Gimme gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin'  
Everyday  
Hey hey

Hey!

Well I feel so good, everything is sellin' high  
You'd better take it ease cause the place is on fire  
It's been a hard day and I don't know what to do  
We made it baby and it happened to you  
And I'm

So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta

Gimme some lovin' (Gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin' (Gimme gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin'  
Everyday

Olivia: 1 2! 1 2 3 4!

I went balling the other night  
I started drinking and got real tight  
I blew each and all my friends  
I felt so good I had to blow it again

I said Hey bartender  
Hey man, looka here  
A draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer

Well I saw a chick sitting on the end  
I said Baby can't we be friends  
You're looking sweet as you can be  
Well come on down and drink with me

I said Hey bartender  
Hey man looka here  
Draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer  
Elwood!

Well we was having so much fun  
I didn't know it was half past one  
I turned around to have on more  
I looked at the clock and it was half past four

Hey bartender  
Hey man look a here  
A draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer

Well jukebox girl is everything  
All the cats began to sing  
I heard somebody called and said  
Last round for alcohol

I said Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Draw one, two, three, four glasses of beer

Alex: Soul Man?

Ben: Go for it.

Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load  
And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Play it Alex!  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Listen  
I was brought up on a side street  
I learned how to love before I could eat  
I was educated from good stock  
When I start lovin' I just can't stop

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope and be your only boyfriend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Ben: This is for the guys all the girls from Bob's Country Bunker. It's Rawhide in A.

Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'

Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Though the streams are swollen  
Keep them doggies rolling  
Rawhide  
Rain and wind and weather  
Hell bent for leather  
Wishing my girl was by my side  
All the things I'm missin'  
Good vittles, love and kissin'  
are waiting at the end of my ride

Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em up)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide

Keep movin' movin' movin'  
Though their disapprovin'  
Keep them doggies moving  
Rawhide  
Don't try to understand them  
Just rope, throw and brand them  
Soon we'll be living high and wide  
My heart's calculating  
My true love will be waiting  
be waiting at the end of my ride

Move 'em up (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em on)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide  
Yah!  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em on)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide  
Yah!  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yah!  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yah!  
Rawhide  
Yah! Rawhide!

Sam: Sweet Home Chicago.

Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Oh sweet home Chicago

Well, one and one is two  
Six and two is eight  
Come on baby don't ya make me late  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Six and three is nine  
Nine and nine is eighteen  
Look there brother baby and see what I've seen  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Oh come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Ben: Shake a tail feather.

Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancing with  
All over the neighbourhood  
So why didn't you ask me baby  
Or didn't you think I could?

Well I know that the boogaloo is out of sight  
but the shingaling's the thing tonight  
But if that was you and me a now baby  
I would have shown you how to do it right  
Do it right (U-huh)  
Do it right (Do it right)  
Dot it right  
Do it right  
Do it right  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby  
Hey we gonna loop de loop  
Shake it out baby  
Hey we gonna loop de la  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby  
Hey we gonna loop de loop  
Shake it out baby  
Hey we gonna loop de la  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Aaah

Come on, come on baby  
Come on, yeah, come on babe, alright

Do the twist  
Do the fly  
Ow, do the swim  
And do the bird  
Ahh, do the jerk  
Ahh, do the monkey  
H-hey, Watusi  
And, uh, what about the frug  
Do the mashed potato  
What about the bugaloo  
Oww, the Bony Maronie  
Come on, let's do the twist  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby

Ben: Thank you Tail Feather Shakers.

I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
that I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

I'm not superstitious about ya  
but I can't take no chance.  
I got me spinnin', baby,  
you know I'm in a trance.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

It's no secret about it,  
that woman is my loving cup  
'cause she sees to it  
that I get enough.  
Just one touch from here,  
you know it means so much.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

You better knock, knock, knock on wood ...

Sam: Elwood's gonna sing for the late Cab Calloway called Minnie The Moocher.

Hey folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher  
She was a lowdown hoocie coocher  
She was the roughest toughest frail  
But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodeho)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
Hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

She messed around with a bloke named Smokie  
She loved him though he was cokey  
He took her down to Chinatown  
and showed her how to kick the gong around

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Whoah (Whoah)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
A hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

She had a dream about the king of Sweden  
He gave her things that she was needin'  
He gave her a home built of gold and steel  
A diamond car with platinum wheels

A hidehidehidehidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodehodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodehodehodehodeho)

... (...)

He gave her his townhouse and his racing horses  
Each meal she ate was a dozen courses  
Had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes  
She sat around and counted them all a million times

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodeho)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
Hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

Poor Min, poor Min, poor Minnie

Sam: Roll on Jailhouse Rock.

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prisonband was there and they began to wail  
The joint was jumping and the place began to swing  
You should have heard those knocked out jailbirds sing

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummerboy from Illinois went crash boom bang  
The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Well number 47 said to number 3  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I sure'll be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Let's rock!

Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone  
The warden said Hey buddy don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

They was dancing to, dancing to, dancing to, dancing to  
Dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Oh they was dancing to, dancing to, dancing to, dancing to  
Dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Dancing to the jailhouse rock...

I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
When there's no one else around  
I'm gonna take you girl and hold you  
Do all things I told you  
In the midnight hour  
Yes I am, whoa, yes I am

I'm gonna wait 'til the stars come out  
See them twinkle in your eyes  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine  
You're the only girl I know  
Really love you so  
In the midnight hour

I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine  
Just you and I, oh baby, just you and I

[Huh]I cant turn you loose now  
If I do I'm gonna loose my life  
[Ooh]I can't turn you loose now  
If I do I'm gonna loose my life  
I can't turn you loose to nobody  
I love you baby, yes I do  
Give shakin' mama, I told ya  
I'm in love with only you  
[Gotta] Baby do it baby why don't ya  
I'll give ya everything you want

Gotta, gotta  
Keep on holdin on  
Never gonna turn you loose  
I can't turn you loose  
Gotta gotta Keep on holdin on

I cant turn you loose now  
I'm in love with the prettiest thing  
I never, never turn you loose now  
Because of all the sweet love she brings  
I can't turn you loose to nobody  
I love you baby, yes I do  
Give shaking mama,  
I told ya I'm in love with only you  
Gotta, do it baby why don't ya  
I'll give ya everything you want

Gotta gotta  
Keep on holdin on  
Never gonna turn you loose  
I can't turn you loose  
Gotta keep a grip on you  
Gotta gotta keep on holdin on

[I know you think I'm gonna stop now  
but we ain't gonna stop it now  
one more time}

Gotta gotta  
keep on holdin on  
Never gonna turn you loose  
I can't turn you loose  
Gotta gotta keep on holdin on

Gotta gotta  
keep on holdin on  
Never gonna turn you loose  
I can't turn you loose  
Gotta gotta Keep on holdin on

Everybody want it  
Everybody can have it  
Gotta, gotta Gotta, gotta S  
oo, soo Hold on,  
I'm comin  
Gotta, gotta, gotta  
Get a grip  
Can't turn you loose  
Hold on, I'm comin  
Gotta, gotta, gotta  
Get a grip  
Can't turn you loose  
Hold on, I'm comin  
Hold on, I'm comin  
Gotta get a grip on you baby  
Gotta, gotta gotta  
Gotta, gotta gotta  
We're groovin, groovin

Gotta gotta  
keep on holdin on  
Never gonna turn you loose  
I can't turn you loose  
Gotta gotta  
Keep on holdin on  
Gotta get a grip  
Can't turn you loose

Sam: How shall we finish it off?

Ben: Everybody Needs Somebody To Love.

Sam: This finish off for Jake & Elwood. C'mon guys I need you man.

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fire

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you

You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you...

Ben: We'll finish it off with I Can't Turn You Loose.

**Scene 5: Hoggett's House**

While we was having our breaks there dad called Bob Hoggett approached us lot.

Bob: Hey guys what you doing here?

Alex: Practising for Ben's girlfriends 18th.

Bob: What's happening?

Ben: We're doing Blues Brothers act.

Bob: I can actually imagine you being the band.

Ben: You think so?

Bob: When's the party?

Ben: Tonight.

Bob: How you gonna get there?

Ben: Ermmm…

Bob: I'll drop you guys off.

Ben: Seriously?

Bob: Yeah.

Felicity: You might as well stay for dinner.

Ben: Naa I don't want to bother you.

Bob: No stay.

Ben: Ok thanks.

Alex: Are we having Dominos?

Bob: Do you guys like Dominos Pizza?

Ben: Go for it.

We all had our pizzas for our strength on stage.

Mobile ringing

Ben: Hello?

Vicki: Boo!

Ben: Hey babe.

Alex: Give her a kiss.

Ben: Shut it!

They were winding me up because I'm talking to my girlfriend on the phone.

Vicki: On wind up again?

Ben: Pretty much babe.

Vicki: What time you coming over?

Ben: In 20 minutes.

Vicki: All my friends including Anna will be there.

Ben: My ex?

Vicki: Yeah why?

Ben: I can't let her see me.

Vicki: Why?

Ben: Trust me there might be a war for what I'm planning doing.

Vicki: I'll tell her that you're not coming.

With that Anna will leave.

Vicki: She's left now.

Ben: Ok we'll be on our way.

**Scene 6: Bob's Minivan**

This is it.

Vicki will be impressed of the effort we've been making.

Sam: Nervous?

Ben: Just a bit.

Anne: Think of girls with nothing on.

Felicity: Don't encourage him you ninny.

Phil: What am I doing again?

Ben: You'll be introducing the band as soon as the band start's I can't turn you loose.

Phil: Cool.

Jon: Put these on.

Jon gave Sam and me our Blues Brothers suits.

**Scene 7: Pilgrims Heath Avenue, Brentwood**

Bob parked the car outside my girlfriend's house.

One of the girls was opening the window and the band getting the instruments ready.

Vicki's brother Daniel came up to me.

Dan: Good timing guys.

Ben: Shhh it's a surprise remember?

Dan: Yes sorry.

Ben: Where can Sam and I go?

Dan: Back at the garden.

Ben: Cheers big ears.

**Scene 8: Vicki's garden**

My friends got all ready on the stage.

Ben: (whispers) Psst Phil.

Phil: Yeah?

Ben: Point to Alex to start the gig.

**Scene 9: Homemade stage**

Phil pointed at Alex.

Alex whispers to his brother Jon.

Alex: (whispers) 1 2! 1 2 3 4!

Audience Claps

Phil: And now ladies and gentleman it's a pleasure to introduce the afternoon star attraction from there school years to the college years with there 2 year tour at schools and colleges and people's parties so let us welcome from Calumet City Illinois the show band of Joliet Jake & Elwood Blues. The Blues Brothers!

Sam and I are now on the stage as Jake & Elwood.

Audience Claps

Vicki: Oh my god!

I waved at Vicki after seeing her surprise.

Jake: Are you ready to party guys?

Audience: Yes!

Jake: I said 'Are you ready to party'?

Audience: Yes!

Jake: Well let's take them away guys!

Elwood: We are The Blue Brothers! Boy you're looking good.

We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me them, everybody, everybody.

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fire

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you

You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you...

Olivia: 1 2 3 4!!

Hey!

Well my temperature's rising and my feet on the floor  
Twenty people rockin' and there wanna go more  
Let me in baby, I don't know what you've got  
but you'd better take it easy, this place is hot

So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta

Gimme some lovin' (Gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin' (Gimme gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin'  
Everyday  
Hey hey

Hey!

Well I feel so good, everything is sellin' high  
You'd better take it ease cause the place is on fire  
It's been a hard day and I don't know what to do  
We made it baby and it happened to you  
And I'm

So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta

Gimme some lovin' (Gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin' (Gimme gimme some lovin')  
Gimme some lovin'  
Everyday

Olivia: 1 2! 1 2 3 4!!

I went balling the other night  
I started drinking and got real tight  
I blew each and all my friends  
I felt so good I had to blow it again

I said Hey bartender  
Hey man, looka here  
A draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer

Well I saw a chick sitting on the end  
I said Baby can't we be friends  
You're looking sweet as you can be  
Well come on down and drink with me

I said Hey bartender  
Hey man looka here  
Draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer  
Elwood!

Well we was having so much fun  
I didn't know it was half past one  
I turned around to have on more  
I looked at the clock and it was half past four

Hey bartender  
Hey man look a here  
A draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer

Well jukebox girl is everything  
All the cats began to sing  
I heard somebody called and said  
Last round for alcohol

I said Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Hey bartender  
Draw one, two, three, four glasses of beer

Jake: We gotta take this Soul dances. We've got Soul Man.

Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load  
And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Play it Alex!  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Listen  
I was brought up on a side street  
I learned how to love before I could eat  
I was educated from good stock  
When I start lovin' I just can't stop

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope and be your only boyfriend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Elwood: Alright people! This one is for the guys. All the girls from Bob's Country Bunker here tonight. Okay guys its Rawhide in A.

Olivia: 1 2 3 4!

Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'

Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Though the streams are swollen  
Keep them doggies rolling  
Rawhide  
Rain and wind and weather  
Hell bent for leather  
Wishing my girl was by my side  
All the things I'm missin'  
Good vittles, love and kissin'  
are waiting at the end of my ride

Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em up)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide

Keep movin' movin' movin'  
Though their disapprovin'  
Keep them doggies moving  
Rawhide  
Don't try to understand them  
Just rope, throw and brand them  
Soon we'll be living high and wide  
My heart's calculating  
My true love will be waiting  
be waiting at the end of my ride

Move 'em up (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em on)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide  
Yah!  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Head 'em up (Move 'em on)  
Move 'em on (Head 'em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Ride 'em in (Cut 'em out)  
Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in)  
Rawhide  
Yah!  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yah!  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yah!  
Rawhide  
Yah! Rawhide!

Elwood: Theme from the TV show of Rawhide! Thank you!

Jake: We'll be back after the break, so don't go away guys.

We all went off the stage to take a breather.

Daniel: Guys need a drink?

Ben: Yeah.

Daniel: What will it be?

Ben: Beer for all of us.

Then my girlfriend came up to me.

Vicki: I think I see my boyfriend in the bb suit.

Ben: I think my girlfriends right.

Then her cousin Stacey came to make a comment.

Stacey: You're quite good you should be a proper tribute band.

Ben: Soon find out after the gig.

Sam: Time to go back on the stage.

Elwood: Please welcome back on the stage Jake & Elwood and The Brothers in Blue Band.

**Scene 10: Back on stage**

Jake: We've got Sweet Home Chicago.

Olivia: 1 2 3 4!

Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Oh sweet home Chicago

Well, one and one is two  
Six and two is eight  
Come on baby don't ya make me late  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Six and three is nine  
Nine and nine is eighteen  
Look there brother baby and see what I've seen  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Oh come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Elwood: And now let me introduce to 'Shake a Tail Feather'.

Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancing with  
All over the neighbourhood  
So why didn't you ask me baby  
Or didn't you think I could?

Well I know that the boogaloo is out of sight  
but the shingaling's the thing tonight  
But if that was you and me a now baby  
I would have shown you how to do it right  
Do it right (U-huh)  
Do it right (Do it right)  
Dot it right  
Do it right  
Do it right  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby  
Hey we gonna loop de loop  
Shake it out baby  
Hey we gonna loop de la  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby  
Hey we gonna loop de loop  
Shake it out baby  
Hey we gonna loop de la  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather  
Aaah

Come on, come on baby  
Come on, yeah, come on babe, alright

Do the twist  
Do the fly  
Ow, do the swim  
And do the bird  
Ahh, do the jerk  
Ahh, do the monkey  
H-hey, Watusi  
And, uh, what about the frug  
Do the mashed potato  
What about the bugaloo  
Oww, the Bony Maronie  
Come on, let's do the twist  
Aaah

Twistin', shake it shake it shake it shake it baby

Elwood: Thank you tail feather shakers.

'Mother Popcorn' by James Brown and Alfred Ellis

You broke my heart 'cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
But now I'm back  
to show you I can really shake 'em down

Do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now

(Work, work) Now work it out baby  
(Work, work) Oh, you're driving me crazy  
(Work, work) With a little bit of soul now

Well I can mash potato (I can mash potato)  
I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well do the funky funky chicken (Do the funky funky chicken)  
Well do you like it like this (Do you like it like this)  
Tell me (Tell me)  
Tell me

Do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now

Do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me baby (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now

(Work, work) Now work it out baby  
(Work, work) I'm gonna drive you crazy  
(Work, work) Shake it up shake it up now

Now do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (Do you love me)

Jake: Are you having a good time tonight?

Crowds: YEAH!

Jake: Now Elwood's gonna sing a song from the late Cab Calloway called Minnie The Moocher.

Olivia: 1 2 3 4!

Hey folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher  
She was a lowdown hoocie coocher  
She was the roughest toughest frail  
But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodeho)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
Hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

She messed around with a bloke named Smokie  
She loved him though he was cokey  
He took her down to Chinatown  
and showed her how to kick the gong around

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Whoah (Whoah)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
A hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

She had a dream about the king of Sweden  
He gave her things that she was needin'  
He gave her a home built of gold and steel  
A diamond car with platinum wheels

A hidehidehidehidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodehodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodehodehodehodeho)

... (...)

He gave her his townhouse and his racing horses  
Each meal she ate was a dozen courses  
Had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes  
She sat around and counted them all a million times

Hidehidehidehi (Hidehidehidehi)  
Hodehodehodeho (Hodehodehodeho)  
Hedehedehedehe (Hedehedehedehe)  
Hidehidehideho (Hidehidehideho)

Poor Min, poor Min, poor Minnie

Elwood: From the late Cab Calloway called Minnie The Moocher.

Jake: We got Green Onions.

This is ofcourse the Green Onions tune. It was a very big hit in the early sixties in this country. And ofcourse it was composed and recorded in Memphis, Tennessee, right here in the United States Of America. You know, people, I believe that this tune can be acquinted with the great classical music around the world. Now you go to Germany, you've got your Bach, your Beethoven, your Brahms... Here in America you've got your Fred McDowell, your Irving Berlin, your Glenn Miller, and your Booker T & The MG's, people. Another example of the great contributions in music and culture that this country has made around the world. And as you look around the world today, you see this country spurned. You see backs turned on this country. Well people, I'm gonna tell you something, this continent, North America, is the stronghold! This is where we're gonna make our stand in this decade! Yeah, people, I've got something to say to the State Department. I say Take that archaic Monroe Doctrine, and that Marshall Plan that says we're supposed to police force the world, and throw 'em out! Let's stay home for the next ten years people! Right here in North America and enjoy the music and culture that is ours. Yeah, I got one more thing to say. I'm just talking about the music, people, and what it does to me. And that is, as you look around the world, you go to the Soviet Union or Great Britain or France, you name it, any country... Everybody is doing flips and twists just to get into a genuine pair of American blue jeans! And to hear this music and we got it all here in America, the land of the Chrysler 440 cubic inch engine!

Jake: We're coming to the Midnight Hours!

Elwood: Everyone on the stage!

I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
When there's no one else around  
I'm gonna take you girl and hold you  
Do all things I told you  
In the midnight hour  
Yes I am, whoa, yes I am

I'm gonna wait 'til the stars come out  
See them twinkle in your eyes  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine  
You're the only girl I know  
Really love you so  
In the midnight hour

I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait 'til the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine  
Just you and I, oh baby, just you and I

Elwood: Jailhouse Rock!

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prisonband was there and they began to wail  
The joint was jumping and the place began to swing  
You should have heard those knocked out jailbirds sing

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummerboy from Illinois went crash boom bang  
The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Well number 47 said to number 3  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I sure'll be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Let's rock!

Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone  
The warden said Hey buddy don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair

Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

They was dancing to, dancing to, dancing to, dancing to  
Dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Oh they was dancing to, dancing to, dancing to, dancing to  
Dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock

Dancing to the jailhouse rock...

Jake: I promised Elwood to sing a song.

Audience clapping

Jake: Elwood do you want to sing a song?

Elwood: Yup.

Jake: Ok Elwood, go nuts.

**Lyrics**

Bow bow bow...

(Um, do that again)

Bow bow bow...

Have you ever heard of a wish sandwich? A wish sandwich is the kind of a sandwich where you have two slices of bread and you, hee hee hee, wish you had some meat...

Bow bow bow...

Ummm... the other day I had a ricochet biscuit. A ricochet biscuit is the kind of a biscuit that's supposed to bounce back off the wall into your mouth. If it don't bounce back... you go hungry!

Bow bow bow...

Umm, umm, umm... the other day I had a cool water sandwich and a Sunday-go-to-meetin' bun...

Bow bow bow...

Hee hee hee hee... What da ya want for nothing? ... a rubber biscuit?

Bow bow bow...

Jake: Elwood! Elwood! I'm his brother Jake. Ok I'm gonna sing a song called Shotgun Blues which includes Jon 'Guitar' Hogget.

Every night I go to sleep  
The blues fall down like rain  
Every night I go to sleep  
The blues fall down like rain  
Taking pills, cheap whiskey  
Just to try to ease the pain

Well it's hard to gamble  
When you lose every bet  
Hard to save money  
When you're twenty years in debt  
The blues is falling  
Falling down on me like rain  
I'm gonna take a shotgun now people  
And disconnect my brain  
Jon 'Guitar' Hogget!

I made some mistakes  
Had some bad breaks  
Now my mind don't work  
And my whole body aches  
The blues is falling  
Falling down on me like rain  
My life is like water  
Just swirling down the drain

Well I tried standin' up  
I keep on falling down  
Tried standing up  
Keep on fallin' down  
Everywhere I go  
The blues is all around

Jake: Jon 'Guitar' Hogget. Shotgun Blues.

Elwood: Now we're singing Knock On Wood.

I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
that I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

I'm not superstitious about ya  
but I can't take no chance.  
I got me spinnin', baby,  
you know I'm in a trance.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

It's no secret about it,  
that woman is my loving cup  
'cause she sees to it  
that I get enough.  
Just one touch from here,  
you know it means so much.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby.

You better knock, knock, knock on wood ...

I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah)  
I said a hey, a hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, a hey, hey, yeah)  
A come on everybody take a trip with me  
Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans

They got a honeysuckel growing on a honeysuckel vine  
And a love is a blooming there all the time  
Well every southern bell is a Mississippi queen  
Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans

I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah)  
I said a hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, hey, hey, yeah)

A come on take a stroll down to Basin street  
Listin to the music with that dixieland beat  
Well the magnolia blossems fill the air  
You ain't been to heaven till you been down there  
They got ten vines hanging from a peacock tree  
Get outta here Jimmy Vaughan take it

I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah)  
I said a hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(I said a hey, hey, hey, yeah)

Come on everybody take a trip with me  
Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans  
Well a honeysuckel hanging on a honeysuckel vine  
Well love is a blooming there all the time  
Every southern bell is a Mississippi queen  
Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Come on take a stroll down to Basin street  
Listen to the music with the dixieland beat  
The magnolia blossems fill the air  
Ya ain't been to heaven till ya been down there  
Honeysuckel hanging from a hollow tree  
Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans

Hey, hey, hey, yeah  
(Hey, hey, hey, yeah)  
I said a look out John hey, yeah, yeah  
( I said a look out John hey, yeah, yeah)

Elwood: Ok we're gonna sing a song from outside of Chicago. One of my favourite cities, I hope your having a good time because me and the band are.

Jake: Las Vegas!

Elwood: Come and join us on stage.

Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas

How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
'Cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldn't sleep a minute away  
Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal  
All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas

Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime  
Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again

I'm gonna keep on the run  
I'm gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time  
I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,  
Viva, Viva Las Vegas

Jake: Ok me and the band will sing our last song for this night.

Elwood: This is for the birthday girl.

.

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fire

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you

You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you...

Elwood: Thank you!

Jake: Goodnight.

Elwood: On guitars Max Adams Tyson, Alex Hogget and Jon Hogget.

Audience clapping

Elwood: Olivia Summers on drums.

Audience clapping

Elwood: On Saxophone Ruth Wiggins.

Audience clapping

Elwood: On Trombone Tom Hipperson.

Audience clapping

Elwood: On Trumpet George Steel.

Audience clapping

Elwood: On keyboards Jove Adams-Tyson.

Audience clapping

Elwood: Back up vocals Felicity, Anne-Marie, Sinead and Ciara.

Audience clapping

Elwood: The Soul Man himself Joliet Jake Blues.

Audience clapping

Jake: Our soul dancing machine and harmonica player Elwood J. Blues.

Audience clapping

Then the band, Sam and me went off the stage to get changed and have a few drinks.

**Scene 11: Vicki's garden**

Ben: Gawd I'm knackered.

Felicity: You can say that again.

I saw Vicki chatting to her girl friends.

Sinead: Talk to her boi.

I tickled her back.

Vicki: You cheeky little sod.

Ben: So what did you think?

Vicki: That was the best party.

Ben: First time as well.

Vicki: Well for first time I think you should be the band.

Ben: That would be the day.

Zoë: My brother Jack does bookings.

Ben: Yeah?

Zoë: After seeing you lot he should be willing to book you and your friends.

Ben: Seriously?

Vicki: Go for it Elwood.

Then I found Jack.

Ben: Hey Jack!

Jack: Yo.

Ben: Your sister said you do bookings.

Jack: Yup.

Ben: Would it be possible if you could do the bookings for me and my friends?

Jack: What's the bands name?

Great I have to think of a tribute name and fast.

Jack: Hello?

Ben: The Brothers in Blue.

Jack: After this performance we'll look forward to be seeing you.

Ben: Sweet.

Jack gave me his card which is booking for weddings, charities, parties and cabarets.

I can't wait to tell my friends.

Sam: What's the smile for?

Ben: We're officially the band.

Sam: Seriously?

Ben: Yup.

Vicki: Well?

Ben: I'm Elwood and he's Jake!

The road of The Blues Brothers tribute is on the way.

**To be continued…**


End file.
